Talk:Enrique Murciano
Removed from article I removed the below from the article. Reason: Very poorly formatted - and even formatted any other way, I'm not sure a list of Trek connections from "Without a Trace" needs to be on exactly this page... -- Cid Highwind 19:33, 23 April 2008 (UTC) STAR TREK connections on "WITHOUT A TRACE" SEASON 1 Series premiere VANISHED with Bruce Davison & Rosemary Forsyth BIRTHDAY BOY with Megan Gallagher HE SAW, SHE SAW with Pavel Lychnikoff SUSPECT with Conor O'Farrell SILENT PARTNER with Erich Anderson SNATCH BACK with April Grace LITTLE BIG MAN with Kim Rhodes MIDNIGHT SUN with Pavel Lychnikoff MAPLE STREET with Robert Curtis Brown UNDERGROUND RAILROAD with Natalia Nogulich & John Rubinstein HANG ON TO ME with Jeff Austin & Rosalind Chao THE FRIENDLY SKIES with Joel Polis THERE GOES THE BRIDE with Lawrence Pressman KAM LI with Sam Anderson & Michelle Krusiec THE SOURCE with Dan Butler, Patrick Fabian & April Grace VICTORY FOR HUMANITY with Christine Healy & Robert Joy ARE YOU NOW OR HAVE YOU EVER BEEN? with Conor O'Farrell Season finale FALLOUT with Gregory Itzin & Barbara Tarbuck SEASON 2 Season premiere THE BUS with Christopher McDonald & Anton Yelchin COPY CAT with Conor O'Farrell SONS & DAUGHTERS with Vyto Ruginis MOVING ON with Francis Guinan EXPOSURE with Sherman Augustus, Daniel Dae Kim, Stephen Markle & Jennifer Savidge HAWKS & HANDSAWS with Debra Wilson LIFE RULES with Jay Harrington RISEN with Kirstie Alley & Richard Cox GUNG HO with Colby French & Mark Kiely SHADOWS with Art Chudabala & Robert Pine Season finale BAIT with Brigid Brannagh & Roxann Dawson SEASON 3 THOU SHALT NOT with Bill Smitrovich LIGHT YEARS with Raphael Sbarge UPSTAIRS, DOWNSTAIRS with Andrew Robinson AMERICAN GODDESS with Cristine Rose NICKEL & DIMED with Earl Billings & Tim Kelleher DOPPELGANGER Part 2 with John Cothran, Jr., Claudette Nevins & Bill Smitrovich TRIALS with Joel Brooks & Rickey D'Shon Collins PENITENCE with Cyril O'Reilly & Anne Ramsay VOLCANO with Shannon Cochran LONE STAR with Michael Harney SECOND SIGHT with Karen Austin & K Callan THE BOGIE MAN with Lindsey Ginter & Randy Oglesby JOHN MICHAELS with Rosemary Forsyth & Michelle Krusiec SEASON 4 SAFE with Rhonda Aldrich & Michael Welch VIUDA NEGRA with Paul Collins THE INNOCENTS with Gordon Clapp & Brett Rickaby FREEFALL with Albie Selznick PATIENT X with Michael Reilly Burke RAGE with Kitty Swink THE STRANGER with Valerie Wildman THE LITTLE THINGS with Lawrence Monoson CHECK YOUR HEAD with Jonathan Banks MORE THEN THIS with Susan Diol SHATTERED with Tim Ransom REQUIEM with Bonita Friedericy & Mark Allen Shepherd WHITE BALANCE with Scott Lawrence SEASON 5 CANDY with Bill Smitrovich 911 with Heidi Swedberg ALL FOR 1 with Scott Klace WIN TODAY with Susanna Thompson THE THING WITH FEATHERS with John de Lancie & Tracy Middendorf FADE AWAY with Marina Sirtis & Connor Trinneer TAIL SPIN with Tim Russ EATING AWAY with Lisa LoCicero PRIMED with Michael Buchman Silver WITHOUT YOU with Mark Moses DEEP WATER with David Birney & Bill Smitrovich CONNECTIONS with J. Patrick McCormack & Lycia Naff AT REST with Bill Smitrovich 1 & ONLY with Casey Biggs & Nancy Youngblut SEASON 6 RES IPSA with Tony Todd RUN with Michael Nouri ABSALOM with Michael Dorn CLAUS & EFFECT with Lindsay Haun 4G with Michael Durrell & Blake Lindsley A BEND IN THE ROAD with Bill Smitrovich :I hate to say it because I know whoever compiled the list did a lot of work, but it is a bit over-kill. I have added some of the more notable guest stars (i.e. regular & recurring Trek actors and those who starred in any of the movies). I think that's good enough. However, if one were willing to re-format the list properly, this could be added back to the article under a "Other Trek connections" section. But again, I think it would be overkill since Murciano is a regular on the show and has thus appeared in (nearly) every single episode. --From Andoria with Love 20:13, 23 April 2008 (UTC)